La leyenda del caballero de las tinieblas
by Draconeg
Summary: Después de la batalla en el inframundo una nueva guerra se levantara y traerá consigo aun no del todo aliado. Una cosa saben bien que deberán proteger a toda costa la Tierra de estos enemigos ya que han despertado y nadie los impedira acabar el trabajo que empezaron hace milenios
1. Chapter 1

LA LEYENDA DEL CABALLERO DE LAS TINIEBLAS

PROLOGO

Esto es una historia de mi invención que tendrá un personaje inventado mas otros de dicha mitología los demás son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

(4000 años antes)

La legendaria guerra de los titanes donde el gran Cronos lideraba sus temidos súbditos. Uno de ellos era llamado el caballero de las tinieblas por su temible y sádicos ataques y emboscadas uno de los mayores titanes de Cronos a parte de Hyperion.

Este durante la guerra se dice que traiciono y se revelo contra todos pero nadie sabe por qué y cómo empezó todo eso.

Lo único que sabemos es que los olímpicos lo encerraron junto a los demás titanes en una prisión aislada de todas y más resistente que la de Cronos

(EN LA ACTUALIDAD DESPUES DE LA BATALLA CONTRA HADES)

Todos los caballeros de bronce ya recuperados físicamente ,pero no todos hay dos caballeros que están pasando los dos peores momentos ahora. El caballero de Pegaso Seiya que a estado debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte durante todo el tiempo desde que regresaron del Infierno y el caballero de Andrómeda que también esta en coma después de dicha batalla.

FIN PROLOGO

Espero que les guste y que me apoyéis en esta aventura ya se que es corto pero aun sigo trabajando en el resto gracias por leer.

FELIZ NAVIDAD

Draconeg se despide


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen solo los que están inventados por mi

Capítulo 1 :El despertar de los titanes

En la Mansion Kido Saori, Ikki , Hyoga y Shiryo aguardan el despertar de sus dos compañeros Shun y Seiya .

Mientras en el Tártaro

Después de la batalla en el inframundo todo desapareció menos el Tártaro la prisión de los titanes quienes están despertando uno por uno

Cronos: MIS TITANES DESPERTAT ES LA HORA DE TOMAR LO QUE ES NUESTRO!

En un haz de luz aparecieron frente a el Hyperion de fuego astral, Prometeo, Oceano, Ceo ,Crio,Japeto,Atlas, Helios, Palas y Titan

Cronos : Mis fieles titanes es la hora de tomar lo que es nuestro y no solo eso de traer de vuelta un hermano que lo encerraron y lo castigaron pero hoy lo traeremos de vuelta y los dioses del Olimpo temerán su ira.

LA TIERRA

Un enorme terremoto sacude todo el globo instantes después de que los titanes despertaran

Mientras en la Mansion Kido

En unas de las habitaciones.

Ikki: Shun vamos Shun despierta- sacudiendo levemente a su hermano

Hyoga: Ikki por favor por mucho que lo sacudas no va a despertar antes por favor déjalos nosotros también queremos que despierten llevamos mucho tiempo sin verlos sonreír ni nada y todo por culpa de …

Ikki: Hades –susurrando

Shiryo: Chicos venid tenéis que ver esto

A esto los dos van al salón

Shiryo : Mirad las noticias todo el mundo a sido azotado por graves terremotos algunos an alcanzado 6 grados en la escala de Richter

Saori: Y eso puede significar la muerte de un dios

?: O el despertar de los titanes

Al momento de escuchar esa voz los tres se pusieron en posición de defensa

?: No soy ningún enemigo verdad Athena

Saori : Zeus rey de los dioses


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hoy os traigo con otro capítulo espero que les sea de su agrado

Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen solo los que están inventados por mi

**En capítulos anteriores…**

**?: No soy ningún enemigo verdad Athena**

**Saori : Zeus rey de los dioses**

**CAPITULO 2: EL ENCUENTRO**

Zeus: Creo que ya podéis bajar la guardia caballeros

Saori: Padre que hace aquí

Zeus: Solo vengo a advertirte de la batalla que se acerca, los titanes han despertado y creo que ellos traman algo más…- antes de continuar fue interrumpido

Hyoga: Pero los titanes no deberían estar sellados en el tártaro, se supone que no pueden salir de allí

Zeus: Exactamente pero si puedo continuar, al derrotar a Hades el infierno callo y junto con ello el tártaro se debilito haciendo que los titanes pudieran escapar, pero lo que me sorprende es que aún no lo hallan echo

Dicho eso los caballeros se miraron unos a otros si era cierto lo que decía Zeus entonces la guerra que se aproximaba seria culpa suya junto con eso imaginándose todas las muertes que provocarían.

Zeus: Antes de preguntar querría decir que necesitareis aliaros a otros dioses no solo eso también necesitareis toda vuestra orden por ello me e encargado personalmente de revivir todos y cada uno de ellos

Saori: Padre presiento que no has venido solo a decirnos esto me equivoco

Zeus: No te equivocas hija mía no solo e venido a eso si no a curar personalmente a tu caballero Pegaso

A eso el rey de los dioses se dirige junto Athena y los demás caballeros a la habitación de Seiya, pero Ikki nada confiado se dirige a la habitación de su hermano quien sigue en ese coma extraño

Shyrio: Oye Hyoga sabes donde esta Ikki- dice en un susurro al percatarse de la desaparición del fénix

Hyoga: A estas alturas deberías saber que no se fia de nadie y seguramente estará con Shun – dice respondiendo al susurro de su compañero

Inmediatamente ver el estadp de Pegaso, Zeus se dirige hacia el con paso firme, eleva un poco su cosmos canalizándolo en la herida de Pegaso. Que esta a su vez se cierra.

Zeus: Ya esta debería despertar en unas horas como mucho no esperéis que este en su totalidad ya que la herida es profunda

Saori: Gracias – dice con una reverencia

Zeus: En cuanto Andrómeda…-nuevamente fue interrumpido

Shyrio: Como sabes de el

Zeus: Caballero dragón soy el rey de los dioses para mi enterarme de estas cosas es sumamente fácil. Dado su vínculo con Hades no despertara a menos que Hades sea revivido

Saori: Yo misma me encargue de separar a Hades de su cuerpo como es eso posible

Zeus: Hija mía aunque separes aun dios de su cuerpo el vínculo que comparte por ello no se rompe y al no tener en cuenta eso mandaste a Andrómeda a ese sueño profundo

Hyoga: Entonces para que Shun despierte hace falta que Hades reviva

Zeus: Exactamente

Ikki: Me niego – dice con voz sumamente agresiva y para sorpresa de todos ya que no sabían que el fénix estaba escuchando

**Fin del capitulo**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO **

Draconeg se despide


	4. Chapter 4

Hola bienvenidos a otro capítulo de la serie espero que les guste cualquier pregunta me las dejáis en las Reviews. Dicho esto empecemos con el siguiente capítulo, va a ser un poco corto ya que ando con escasez de inspiración

Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen solo los que están inventados por mi

**CAPITULO 3: LA IRA DEL FENIX**

Ikki: Me niego – dice con voz sumamente agresiva y para sorpresa de todos ya que no sabían que el fénix estaba escuchando

Saori: Por favor Ikki deja que hable debe haber algo en lo que podamos hacer

Ikki: Lo vuelvo a repetir me niego a que ese malnacido de Hades vuelva, eso pasara sobre mi cadáver

Zeus: Mas respeto caballero que Hades es un dios

Ikki: Me da igual yo solo quiero que no se acerque a mi hermano

Zeus: Muy bien de eso me encargare yo

Ikki: Que?- dice confundido ante la respuesta de Zeus

Zeus: Si esa la única condición que pones para resucitar a mi hermano la acatare encantado

Saori: Ya está, lo ves Ikki todo tiene solución…- pero esta se ve interrumpida

Ikki: Por mi vale mientras Shun este bien todo estará en paz

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LA MANSION KIDO**

?: Eso quisieras fénix pronto todo los dioses sucumbirán y no abra paz ni luz que se derrumbe al caos. Todos los dioses volverán a temer mi nombre y los titanes pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano

**DE NUEVO EN EL INTERION DE LA MANSION**

Zeus: Fénix dentro de unos días tu hermano volverá a despertar pero no bajéis la guardia no solo los titanes han despertado si no uno de ellos se hace llamar el caballero de las tinieblas, este es un enemigo formidable y no por mucho menos ay que estar confiados es capaz de aprender tu técnica solo con verla una vez y esquivarla con suma facilidad. Anterior mente era el titán de las bestias de la oscuridad y de la traición. Y querida hija cualquier cosa por favor ven a verme estaré encantado de informarte – dicho eso el rey de los dioses desapareció de la vista de todos

A esto todos se quedaron pensativos los titanes eran fuertes por ellos mismos pero un enemigo al que todos temen, cada uno de ellos quería imaginarse que cosa abría echo para ganarse el apodo del caballero de las tinieblas pero pronto lo descubrirán

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Por fin entrara en escena, aviso he cambiado la mitología de los titanes para que encaje bueno quien dice poco dice una barbaridad no sé cómo ni se me ocurrió dicho esto os espero en el siguiente capitulo

Draconeg se despide


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos otro nuevo capitulo de nuestra historia esta vez intentare que sea mas largo asi que dejad comentarios

Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen solo los que están inventados por mi

**CAPITULO 4 : ¿EL VERDADERO ENEMIGO O NO?**

**Una semana después de la visita del Rey de los dioses**

Saori : Seiya! Ven aquí tienes que tomarte la medicación- grita eufóricamente la diosa de la guerra que a su vez persigue al caballero de Pegaso

Dos pasos mas atrás están Shyrio y Hyoga expectantes a la cómica situación que se encuentra su compañero

Hyoga. Vaya ahora si que se demuestra como la diosa de la guerra- dice apunto de estallar a carcajadas

Shyrio: Compañero deberías recordar que estamos en guerra el echo que de momento no les hallamos explicado nada a Seiya o a Shun no significa que alla paz

Hyoga: No me lo recuerdes a Ikki le costó mucho que Shun volviera a comer ni no veas lo que le está costando sacarlo de su habitación a veces deseo que la guerra contra Hades no hubiera ocurrido- dice suspirando y escondiendo la mirada ante tal situación

Shyrio: Amigo todos deseamos eso

Seiya: E chicos porque no me ayudáis me quiere matar

Saori: No digas eso ven aquí ¡!

Seiya: Socorro!

A esto vuelven a perseguirse uno al otro

Hyoga: No van a parar cierto

Shyrio : Me temo que se acabara la guerra antes que Saori alcance a Seiya

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shun**

Ikki: Vamos Shun sal por favor todo el mundo esta preocupado por ti

El peliverde solo esconde la mirada para no ceder ante los ojos suplicantes de su hermano

Shun: Ikki por favor márchate solo quiero estar solo

En lo que le conlleva acabar la frase un muy alterado Pegaso irrumpe de golpe en la habitación

Ikki: Seiya que haces aquí- gruñe

Seiya: Shun por favor ayuda me quieren matar – dice suplicante

Acto seguido entra también Saori seguido de el cisne y el dragon

Saori: Te pille

Seiya: NOOOO!- dice aciendo un acto dramático de que envidiar

Antes de que nadie digera o hiciera algo el cielo se cubre de tinieblas dando paso a rayos y centellas iluminando el cielo

Shyrio: No decían que iba a llover

Saori: Chicos hay un enemigo cerca

Seiya: Que dices Saori nosotros no notamos ningún cosmos

Hyoga: Vamos al jardín quizás solo sea mera lluvia

A este acontecimiento todos salen menos los que ya estaban desde un principio en la habitación

Ikki: Vamos hermanito nada malo va a pasar

Shun: Esta bien – suspira- pero luego vuelvo

**En el jardín de la mansión**

?: Por fin probare que tan fuertes son los que derrotaron a los dioses

En el momento que se escucho la voz todos se pusieron en guardia

Saori: Q uien eres y de que parte estas

?: Athena si supieras – en ese momento se echa a reír

Seiya: De que dios vienes o acaso eres un titán

?: No vengo de parte de ningún dios ni mucho menos de los titanes

Hyoga: Entonces estas de nuestra parte

?: Por favor no me mal interpretes yo no quiero la Tierra o ser un dios ni nada solo quiero mi venganza

Saori: Venganza porque?

?: Veo que aún no has recuperado todos tus recuerdos pero quizás te suene este apodo el caballero de las tinieblas

Shun: El caballero de las tinieblas quien es

Seiya: Saori porque no nos lo dijiste

?: Déjame explicártelo Pegaso. Yo era uno de los titanes para ser exacto el de las bestias de la traición y de la oscuridad, pero como he dicho antes solo busco venganza por asuntos que a vosotros no os incumben así que me encerraron todo este tiempo en el Tártaro y al derrotar a Hades tanto los titanes como yo pudimos escapar. Y tal y como os dijo Zeus yo soy una amenaza según el

Seiya: Porque nos lo cuentas tu acaso no eres nuestro enemigo

?: Te lo repito Pegaso solo busco venganza y además querría probar que tan fuertes sois así que he estado esperando toda esta semana para retaros

Shun: Por que esperar

?: Chico dirán lo que quieran de mi pero no soy injusto y si hago una pelea todos tienen que estar en buenas condiciones

Ikki: Basta de palabrería sal de tu escondite

?: Como quieras Fénix – a eso un rayo cayó justo en frente de ellos y una figura cubierta por un túnica negra que no solo ocultaba su cuerpo sí que su rostro también- no hace falta que os muestre mi rostro ya que sois insignificantes para mí que ni siquiera lo merecéis verlo

Seiya: Di lo que quieras pero te derrotar METEOROS DE PEGASO-

La técnica iba dirigirá hacia el sujeto pero nada más un pestañeo y ya no estaba allí

?: Muy lento pegaso –dice en el aire pues solo salto para esquivarla

Seiya: Como solo salto para esquivarla y a esa velocidad es imposible - dice sorprendido ante la velocidad de su oponente

?: Te demostrare que es velocidad- dice yendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia Seiya

Y con solo posar la palma de la mano sobre el abdomen de Seiya lo empotra contra unos de los muras de la Mansión

Todos: Seiya!

Hyoga: Como es posible que alla dañado de esa manera a Seiya sin ni siquiera encender un poco su cosmos es muy fuerte

Shyrio: Y no solo eso es muy calculador fíjate que no se movió hasta que el ken casi lo llega a alcanzar sabe muy lo que hace y como ejecutar cada movimiento en cada instante ni yo mismo podría hacer eso

?: Van a hablar o van a luchar vosotros decidís

Seiya: Maldito METEOROS DE PEGASO- y esto va corriendo hacia el

?: Penoso – con la palma de la mano detiene los meteoros y cuando Seiya pasa por su lado se gira un poco y le asesta un codazo en la espalda que deja al Pegaso en el suelo- nunca aprenderás verdad ya he visto tu técnica y ni siquiera la primera vez me tocaste eres penoso no sé ni cómo pudieron derrotar a los dioses con esas técnicas tan débiles

**Fin del capitulo**

Espero que les allá gustado aviso usare un personaje de otra marca para darle un significado al nombre de nuestro caballero ya que esta historia ya hacía tiempo que la había empezado a escribir

Draconeg se despide


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos hoy os dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste

**CAPITULO 5: LA PELEA**

?: Jajajj y vosotros os hacéis llamar asesinos de dioses por favor no me hagáis reír

Seiya: No le e tocado ni siquiera con mis meteoros- dice aun en el suelo

?: Quien es el siguiente

Hyoga: No hace falta que lo digas POLVO DE DIAMANTES

?: Y a eso le llamas un ataque ni siquiera es un brisa suave para mí – dice solo extendiendo la mano para parar el ataque – no me hagáis perder el tiempo que pase el más fuerte de vosotros inútiles

Ikki: Te lo has ganado AVE FENIX

?: -solo se limita a ladear a un costado su cuerpo para esquivarlo- Eso es todo Fénix

Ikki: Como es posible – dice el Fénix quien no podía salir de su asombro ya que nunca pensó que nadie podría esquivar su técnica de esa manera

El sujeto solo se limitó a tomar la ventaja que tenia ya que todos estaban pasmados a extender su mano y formar en ella energía oscura.

?: Muy bien os enseñare que es un golpe eficaz RAYO OSCURO

Dicho eso la energía de su mano exploto y acto seguido un rayo oscuro fue alcanzando a todos y cada uno de ellos

?: Solo me limite encender un poco mi cosmos

Al decir eso se acerco a uno de ellos

?: Tu porque no atacaste ni hiciste nada incluso el dragón hizo algo pero tu nada como es eso o acaso no eres un caballero

Shun : Yo…

Ikki: Deja a mi hermano

?: Aunque es tu hermano- dice en un susurro casi imperceptible pero el santo de Andrómeda lo escucha

Shun: Porque no acabas con nosotros

?: No tengo nada contra vosotros así que solo venía a comprobar que tan fuertes eran los caballeros divinos que los dioses tanto temen pero ya veo que me equivocaba no se ni como tenéis el honor de ser caballeros

Shun: Porque luchamos por la paz y por eso somos caballeros para proteges la Tierra

?: Para proteger la Tierra. Que te quede claro chico la Tierra jamás estará a salvo a manos de los dioses que tanto protegéis, por eso yo ya no sirvo a ningún dios o titán simplemente protejo lo que me importa

Shun: Acaso tienes a alguien importante – dice con toda la inocencia del mundo

?: Eso no te importa solo os digo una cosa si alguna vez os cruzáis con un titán espero que estéis listos los titanes son astutos y traicioneros pero sobretodo no son de fiar

Seiya: Lo dice el titán de la traición que ironía no

?: Cuidado con las palabras que dices

Dicho eso en su mano hace aparecer un mandoble de unos 2 metros de largo o mas muy amplio acabado en punta de flecha y con unas marcas raras grabadas en ella que comienza desde el mango y acaba en la punta

?: Si vuelves a faltarme el respeto juro que será un gusto para mi acabar con tu vida Pegaso. Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí así que protinus te videre*

Al acabar esa frase el caballero desaparece ante la mirada de todos

Hyoga: Que abra querido decir con eso

Shyrio: No lo se pero no es ni griego ni ningún idioma que conozca

Saori: Chicos perdonad pero alguien ha visto a Ikki o a Shun

A esto ladearon la cabeza negativamente dando a decir que no

**De vuelta en la habitación de Shun**

Ikki: Shun vamos otra vez no te puedes pasar la vida aquí

Shun: Ikki por favor te pido que te marches

Ikki antes que volver a discutir con su hermano decide irse pero no sin antes dar un sonoro portazo

Shun: Que querría decir con eso último, me suena mucho eso

El caballero nada perezoso empezó a buscar el idioma en que podría haber dicho esas palabras

**En algún lugar del planeta**

?: Aunque ellos también son hermanos

FlashBack

?: Prometeo cuidado

Prometeo: Hermano!

?: Prometeo no!

Fin de FlashBack

?: Hermano prometo que te vengare pagaran por lo que hicieron lo juro

**De vuelta en las Mansión Kido**

Seiya: Oye Ikki donde esta Shun

Ikki: Esta en su habitación

Hyoga: Aun no has conseguido que salga

Ikki: Que audaz eres pato enserio te diste cuenta tu solito o te ayudaron

Shyrio: Ikki deberías hacer que Shun salga aunque sea por la fuerza necesita ayuda pero estando solo no conseguirá nada

Hyoga: Concuerdo Shyrio pollo asado

Seiya: Y yo

Ikki: Lo raro que ahora que lo pienso después del ataque lo encuentro mas distraído

Seiya: Vete tú a saber que se le abra metido ahora en la cabeza por cierto tengo hambre

Hyoga: Como puedes pensar ahora en comida

Ikki: Juro que un día me lo cargo

Shyrio: Sería imposible aguanta más que las cucarachas

Ikki: Cierto. Volviendo al tema mejor esperar un día más antes de sacarlo a rastras de su bunquer

Hyoga: Vale pero el pony tiene razón yo también tengo hambre alguien se apunta a una pizza post-batalla

Ikki: Por fin tienes una buena idea pato

Shyrio: Yo no gracias chicos pero tengo investigar algo

**De vuelta en la habitación de Shun**

Shun: Lo encontré es latín ahora que querría decir con que somos hermanos

**Fin del capitulo**

protinus te videre: Hasta pronto

Gracias por leer espero los comentarios así que hasta el siguiente capitulo

Draconeg se despide


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos este capítulo aclarare algunas cosas como por ejemplo disculpen la molestia pero me equivoque al poner en la lista a Prometeo aunque no cuenta como uno de los titanes de Cronos más adelante explicare el porqué.

También quisiera decir que este caballero tiene animal protector de la constelación por así decirlo otro personaje inventado por otra compañía ya que estuve viendo la serie con mi primo y se me quedo en la cabeza a parte de jugar a los videojuegos así de tanto carcomerme el cerebro para ponerle un animal como : Pegaso, fénix etc.… decidí ponerle esa bestia y también más adelante diré cual es solo pido paciencia gracias por leer y pasemos adelante con el capitulo.

**CAPITULO 6 : LOS TITANES**

**Mansión Kido 5:00am **

Unas voces se oyen en la puerta del dormitorio del santo de Andrómeda quien este yace profundamente dormido a causa de la pelea del día anterior

Hyoga: Entramos lo cogemos y lo sacamos –dice susurrando

Ikki: Hay que tener cuidado nunca e visto a mi hermano despertar y creo que esto no le va a sentar muy bien

Shyrio: Ikki vamos que puede hacernos Shun como mucho nos dará guerra pero nada mas

Seiya: Pero Saori estará durmiendo así que tendremos que ser sigilosos

Hyoga: Cierto

Ikki: Seiya lo traes todo?

Seiya: Cuerda, trapo, mordaza, y algunas cosas mas

Ikki: Bien

Dicho esto los cuatro se proponen a entrar y justo cuando entran ven dormir a Shun de una manera tan apacible y angelical que les da pena lo que van a cometer

Ikki: Seiya ahora!

Shun: Ehh?

Seiya: Voy

Cinco minutos después

Se ve a un muy atado Andrómeda y a otro muy apaleado Pegaso

Shun: Que se suponen que hacen suéltenme- dice ya enfadado

Ikki: Shun lo siento pero lo hacemos por tu bien – a esto el feniz coge a su hermano y lo intenta cargar pero Shun a modo de defensa se revuelve dando a conocer que no se rendirá fácilmente-chicos ayúdenme

Diez minutos después

Se ve a cuatro caballeros agotados, rasguñados,apaleados,lesionados, etc….

Saori: Que se supone que ha pasado aquí

Ikki: Shun gano dios no sabía que mi hermanito tuviera tan mal despertar

Hyoga: Si y tampoco sabía que se pondría de esa manera al intentar sacarlo de su habitación

Shyrio: Coincido

Seiya: Saori que haces despierta

Saori: Pues iba al olimpo a hablar con Zeus sobre el caballero de las tinieblas

**Mientras en la habitación de Shun**

Shun: Mira que intentar sacarme a rastras no me lo esperaba de ellos pero bueno volviendo al tema todo listo creo que ese caballero me tendrá de dar una explicación- dice para si solo con una mochila con un bocata y agua, y ya vestido y listo para marchar

Solo se dirige a la ventana mira hacia todos lados comprobando que nadie lo ve y salta para luego dirigirse al bosque cercano a la Mansión

**En la Mansión **

Todos se sienten muy mal dado la reacción de su amigo la verdad es que ellos no querían verlo asin

Ikki: Creo que voy a ver cómo está a estas alturas ya debería haberse calmado

Todo tranquilo el fénix se dirige hacia la habitación de su hermano y al entrar se percata que la ventana está abierta y que Shun no está en la habitación. Su reacción inmediata es dirigirse a toda prisa hasta la puerta principal

Shyrio: Ikki que pasa –dice al percatarse el nerviosismo de su amigo

Ikki: No esta

Seiya: Que pasa Ikki – ya nervioso este ya que ver al fénix así era para preocuparse

Ikki: Shun no esta se ha ido

Todos: QUE!

Cinco minutos después

Shyrio: Haber recapitulemos donde podría estar ahora porque conozco a Shun y no es tan tonto para tomarse una reprimenda tan fuerte e irse sin más algo estaría planeando

Hyoga: Shyrio tiene razón creo que Shun no se marchó sin más porque si yo creo que tiene que haber una explicación

Seiya: Quizas averiguo algo y quiera ver que es deberías conocerlo cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza puede ser mas cabezota que tu

Ikki: Vale pero donde estará

Hyoga: Que tal si probamos suerte en los bosques cercanos

Shyrio: Eso es buena idea

Seiya: En marcha

**Mientras en el Olimpo**

Ya que Saori había salido antes ella no sabe nada de lo que sucede en la Mansión

Saori: Padre vengo a preguntarle algo

Zeus: Athena claro pasa- dijo alegre

Saori: Es sobre el caballero de las tinieblas

Zeus: Claro que quieres saber

Saori: Pues la verdad ayer nos atacó pero lo más extraño que no quería matar a nadie o herirme solamente probo que tan fuertes eran mis caballeros y dijo algo sobre alguna venganza. Padre acaso tu no sabrás nada de eso verdad?

Zeus: Athena más quisiera yo saber que trama ese sicópata pero una cosa te digo no te acerques a él es muy peligroso.

Saori: Esta bien gracias padre

Dicho eso Saori se retira

Zeus: Maldito aunque ahora vas de listo eh?. Bueno ya verás como pagaras- dice en un susurro- Prometeo era un titán mas pero quieres venganza pues ya verás lo que es venganza

**En los bosques próximos de la Mansión Kido**

Shun se encontraba prácticamente solo el sol hacia horas que había salido pero pegaba fuerte y nuestro caballero se refugió a la sombra de un roble bastante grande al lado del comienzo de una escarpada montaña

?: Que te trae por aquí caballero

Shun : Como me as encontrado- dice sorprendido y a la vez asustado ya que ese sujeto estaba tumbado en una de las enormes ramas pero por mucho que se esforzaba no conseguía verle el rostro ni ninguna parte descubierta ya que estaba cubierto totalmente por la túnica negra de la ultima vez.

?: Eso no importa lo que de verdad importa es porque me buscabas

A esto el sujeto baja de un salto quedando en frente del caballero de Andrómeda quien se fijó que el caballero debía medir aproximadamente un 1,85m ya que le sobrepasaba con claridad

Shun: Solo vine en busca de respuestas

?: Respuesta de que tipo chico

Shun: Mi nombre es Shun no chico

?: Muy bien Shun que quieres saber

Shun: Enserio aceptas responder a mis preguntas-dice sorprendido y a la vez alegre ya que por primera vez no tendría que luchar por conseguir las respuesta

?: Claro- _como me recuerda a ti Prometeo es tan inocente como tu lo eras._

Shun: Haber puedo saber cuántos titanes nos tendremos que enfrentar

?: Claro , Oceano, Ceo ,Crio,Japeto,Atlas, Helios, Palas y Titan, y sobretodo el más fuerte de todos ellos Hyperion y el mandamás Cronos

Shun: Perdoname si me equivoco pero Prometeo no era un titán

?: Prometeo

A esto el caballero de las tinieblas se queda callado

Shun: Perdona si dije algo malo

?:No nada-_Este chico me sorprende cada vez mas no e conocido aun caballero tan…como decirlo amigable la verdad me empieza a caer bien_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

_Las palabras asin son los pensamientos de uno_

Bueno espero que les alla gustado y dejen comentarios

Draconeg se despide


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos hoy os traigo otro capítulo nuevo espero que les guste la lectura a cualquier pregunta no dudéis en preguntar, a esto feliz lectura

**CAPITULO 7: LOS VERDADEROS ENEMIGOS**

Shun: Entonces esos son nuestros enemigos

?: Exacto alguna duda mas

Shun: Si por favor que querías decir con que Ikki y yo somos hermanos

?: Eso no te interesa

Pero de pronto otro cosmos interrumpe la tranquilidad

?: Ese cómos, Hyperion

Hyperion: Veo que te acuerdas de mi

A esto aparece recostado en el tronco del roble justo detrás de ellos pero el caballero de la tinieblas ni siquiera voltea para verle la cara, en cambio Shun no duda en adelantarse y ponerse en posición de defensa

Hyperion: No me digas que ahora te as compinchado con los caballeros de athena y nada más ni menos con los de bronce. La verdad me sorprendes que bajo as caído Pr...-pero fue interrumpido

?: Ni te atrevas a pronunciar ese nombre-gruñe ya que la visita de su excompañero no le hace mucha gracia

Hyperion: O vamos no me digas que ahora te ocultas amigo mío- dice en tono burlón- eso no me lo esperaba de ti, Cronos te espera

A esto Hyperion sale de la sombra y muestra su aspecto será 1,75, pelirrojo tanto como el mismo fuego, una armadura bastante significativa roja con tonos anaranjados en la pechera y una espada en la espalda de un tamaño que no superaría el metro y medio de color igual que la armadura.

Se hacerca despreocupadamente al su excompañero ante la mirada atónita del caballero de bronze quien no pierde la vista de Hyperion. Y nada preocupado Hyperion posa su mano en el hombro del antes titán.

Hyperion: No me digas que aun quieres venganza por ese traidor

El caballero de las tinieblas no le responde y sigue dándole la espalda ya que ahora no esta precisamente hay.

?: -_No ahora no, no puedo mostrarme ahora si lo hago mi venganza no saldrá como lo planee pero ese caballero quizás me ayude. _Pero de pronto escucha una voz muy conocida en su cabeza. _**Venganza dulce venganza no es asi aun te acuerdas de la ultima vez que encendiste tu cosmos. Vamos déjame libre una vez mas y tu venganza se cumplirá da igual los heridos y los muertos que dejaste en tu pasado no? Siempre are lo que deseas pero por un pequeño coste y lo sabes.**__ No otra vez no volverás a tomar el control, no como la última vez-_ Hyperion lo dije en su tiempo y no lo volveré a decir no soy tu compañero.

A esto voltea y tomo la mano de Hyperion y con una llave la rompe provocando un leve quejido al titán .

Hyperion: Vamos lucha y demuestra lo que vales – dice recolocándose la mano en su sitio- o tienes miedo de perder, acaso no eras el temido hermano de Prometeo titán de la luz, la lealtad y las bestias, vamos ven aquí y demuéstralo- dice con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

?: Shun vete de aquí

Shun: No me iré, soy un caballero

?: Si y también eres un niño así que vete tu hermano te estará buscando

Shun: Esta bien

A esto el caballero de Andrómeda se va corriendo por donde vino dejando solo a los dos titanes

Hyperion: Hay no me fastidies ya apareció el hermano sobreprotector

?: No decías de luchar pues cierra el pico y lucha maldito

Hyperion: Por favor donde está tu educación, eh?_** – **_dice con una sonrisa burlona

A esto los dos fueron a la velocidad de la luz enfrascándose en una pelea de puñetazos y patadas. El extitan nada tonto se limitó a esquivar cada ataque de Hyperion y calculando y examinado cada golpe y patada de su contrincante.

Pero en solo 10 minutos los dos se separaron Hyperion que estaba a unos 5 metros del respiro exhausto ante los ataques directos a su contrincante.

Hyperion: Vaya no debí subestimarte no has perdido tu don para esquivar pero me pregunto y aun tienes el de atacar- y de nuevo ante tanta inspiración y exhalación apareció de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona

?: Que asi sea- ante la seriedad de sus palabras hizo aparecer su espada gesto que Hyperion imito

**Mientras en la Mansion Kido**

Ikki: SHUN AS VUELTO DONDE ESTABAS- dice con un grito

Shun: Hermano tenemos que ayudarle

Ikki: Ayudar a quien

Shun: Hyperion le esta atacando

Saori: Shun como sabes ese nombre y que pasa

Shun: Eso no importa el me defendió y quiero devolverle el favor

Dicho eso va a su habitación y coge su armadura

Ikki: Donde crees que vas

Shun: A ayudarle

Ikki: Ayudar a quien

Shun : Ya lo veras

Nada mas decir eso vuelve a correr en la misma dirección de donde había venido

**Volviendo a la pelea**

Se ve a los dos titanes exhaustos y llenos de sangre .Pero en ese momento aparece Shun con sus compañeros detrás

Hyperion: Vaya si el niño ha vuelto y con sus demás amiguitos

?: Ehh?-a eso voltea la cabeza-TE DIJE QUE TE MARCHARAS-dice con un grito

Shun: Te lo vuelvo a repetir soy un caballero y luchare

Ikki: Shun pero acaso lo conoces

Shun: El es quien me dijo el nombre de nuestros oponentes y la verdad Ikki creo que no es nuestro enemigo, mira

Hyperion: Vamos Caballero de Dark Tigershark o quieres que diga tu nombre E…-pero fue interrumpido de nuevo

?: Te dije basta de cháchara y en cuanto vosotros no deberías involucraros en esto así que marchaos

Seiya: Nosotros no nos vamos además nos debes una explicación

?: Yo no os debo nada así que largaos de aquí o si no moriréis vosotros no podéis con un titán de alto rango como Hyperion

Hyperion: Hacerle caso esto no es asunto vuestro o acaso quereis morir?

?-_**muy bien no quieres luchar pues me toca a mi-**_ Ja Hyperion el que morirá serás tu RAYO OSCURO

A eso encendio su cosmos a unos niveles insospechados y dando así a una faceta desconocida de el caballero ya que empezó a reírse diabólicamente y su aura era más oscura que de antes incluso mas que el mismísimo Hades

?: Muere Hyperion-grita

**Fin del capitulo**

Hay esta la bestia es algo que si no sabéis como es la podéis buscar por el buscador en imágenes lo siento por eso ya que no se me ocurría ninguna mas

Draconeg se despide


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos aquí os traigo otro capitulo de la historia espero que les guste

**Capitulo 8: EL RENACER DE LA BESTIA**

?: MUERE!

A este cambio todos los presentes quedaron petrificados, bueno todos menos Hyperion quien sonreía victorioso al haber cometido su labor con éxito.

Hyperion: Por fin te presentas de nuevo –esquiva el ataque que había lanzado- aquí está mi viejo amigo el mismo que acabo con medio ejercito de espectros y casi todas las ordenes divinas hace 4000 años. Por fin os presento al verdadero titán Dark Tigershark

?: Jajajaj Algo me dice que no has venido solo –pregunta sabiendo ya que alguien estaba allí des del principio

Shun: Pero no estabas de nuestra parte, acaso nos mentiste- ya con una cara sombría

?: Dios que niño. Yo te enseñare lo que es un caballero, además quien en su sano juicio se fiaría del titán de la traición JAJAJA

Los caballeros toman posiciones de defensa, pero un haz de luz los ilumina dejando paso a una figura alta y que porta una guadaña

Cronos: Athena da gusto verte

Saori: Cronos, pero que haces aquí – dice temerosa y sorprendida ya que la situación que se encuentran es muy grave solamente uno de sus caballeros lleva la armadura y los demás están sin protección, aparte sin contar que se enfrenta al rey de los titanes y a sus dos generales mas poderosos

Cronos: Athena tranquila yo solo vengo a llevarme a Hyperion pero creo que alguien tiene que acabar un trabajo verdad

?: Con gusto lo hare

Dicho eso se quita la túnica dejando paso a una armadura parecida a una sapuri pero varios cuchillas inclinadas salen de sus brazos y la armadura cubre prácticamente todo el cuerpo sin dejar a vista ningún punto débil a que atacar, tiene dos hombreras superpuestas una encima de otra y el brazo izquierdo lleva grabado las mismas marcas que en el mandoble. En el medio de la pechera lleva incrustado un triángulo de cristal sin color como si fuera transparente. Su rostro es moreno ojos rojos como la sangre, tiene cabello negro hasta la cintura y para sorpresa de todos muy parecido al de Hades solo que este no lo tiene tan voluminoso y solo un mechón de su pelo le cubre un ojo y casi en su totalidad la nariz.

?: Sorprendidos aun no habéis visto nada. YO CABALLERO DE DARK TIGERSHARK ORDENO QUE DESPIERTES DE TU LETARGO Y MUESTRES TU IRA – su cosmos empieza incrementarse de manera exponencial, hace temblar la tierra y se torna de un color entre rojo y purpura- DEMUESTRALES DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ.-el cosmos empieza a rodearlo y cada vez se hace mas amplio. Pero el se limita a levantar un brazo hacia el cielo y el circulo que lo rodea empieza hacer una cúpula de donde ondas de energía empiezan a venir a hacia el- SUFRIREIS EL CASTIGO DE DARK TIEGERSHARK. !CASTIGO DE LAS TINIEBLAS!- la onda se disuelve un segundo pero al momento explota dando a sin como si una haz de oscuridad en forma de onda los impacta dejando tras el un terreno de desolación y destrucción. Poco a poco su cosmos va disminuyendo dando paso a una sonrisa por parte de Cronos e Hyperion. Pero el caballero de las tinieblas se desploma ante los dos titanes, mientras los caballeros y su diosa andan seguramente muy mal heridos en ese paraje de destrucción

Cronos: Muy bien Hyperion, lo conseguiste, despertaste a la bestia te felicito

Hyperion: Pero señor que pasara cuando vuelva en si

Cronos: Hará lo de siempre desaparecer, pero esta vez no le será tan fácil

Dicho eso los dos desaparecen ante la vista de todos

**FIN DE CAPITULO **

Se que puede ser muy corto pero seguramente mañana subiré otro de la misma longitud para compensar.

Gracias por leer

Draconeg se despide


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos dije que subiría otro ayer pero al final no pude y lo siento pero aquí esta el otro capitulo

**CAPITULO 9: ¿POR QUÉ HIZO ESTO?**

Una hora después del accidente

?: Mi cabeza -se incorpora lentamente y desorientado, mira a su alrededor y esto lo desconcierta mucho- pero que paso aquí

**FLASH BACK**

?: SUFRIREIS EL CASTIGO DE DARK TIEGERSHARK. !CASTIGO DE LAS TINIEBLAS!

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

?: ajjj, mi cabeza-un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo sacude y le hace caerse al suelo- pero donde estará ese crio y sus amigos- pero de enseguida cae en la cuenta- No puede ser que…

De inmediato sale corriendo a la masa de destrucción que tiene en frente. Va levantando los troncos a pesar del cansancio hasta que encuentra una mano y entonces lo levanta enseguida y encuentra aún chico de pelo azul protegiendo al chiquillo con el que antes conversaba.

?: Este debe ser su hermano – les toma el pulso y suspira de alivio- menos mal están bien, heridos pero bien

A esto empieza a levantarlos uno por uno hasta sentarlos a los dos junto unos árboles amontonados

?: Vamos a ver- los examina pero solo ve rasguños y alguna que otra herida profunda- bueno esto de debería bastar – enciende su cosmos levemente que ahora es totalmente diferente al anterior, y con eso las heridas van cerrando- ya esta

Pero antes de partir para buscar a los demás una mano lo sujeta firmemente

Shun: Tu… Pero… porque…- le cuesta hablar pero intenta levantarse para encararle pero cae haciendo que el titán reaccione instintivamente a sujetarlo

?: Estas débil será mejor que descanses- le habla con calma pero este sigue con la intención de buscar respuestas

Shun: No voy… a descansar…. Cuando mis… amigos están heridos

?: Si que lo vas a hacer

Finalmente le mira a los ojos del chiquillo pero este se da cuenta de que ya no son de el color rojo de antes si no que son azules como el titán de inmediato lo suelta dejándolo sentado y se encara a buscar a los demás.

UNA HORA DESPUES

Tardó en encontrarlos un poco pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaban bien con algunas heridas pero bien y para su suerte todos estaban inconscientes así que procedió como antes lo había hecho encendió un poco su cosmos para curar las heridas de ellos.

?: Dentro de un rato deberían despertar- a eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció a donde nadie lo buscaría

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL MUNDO **

?: Por fin en casa

**DE VUELTA DONDE ESTABAN NUESTROS CABALLEROS Y DIOSA**

Todos se despertaron y fueron a la mansión pero para su sorpresa ninguno de ellos estaba herido bueno estaban cansados pero ninguno herido. Y esto desconcertó un poco a la diosa ya qué había visto al titán de la traición antes pero nunca en esa faceta tan…como decirlo devastadora.

Seiya: Todos están bien

Todos asintieron menos Shun que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

Ikki: Shun estas bien, hermano?

Seiya: Hola tierra llamando a Shun, contesta

Shun: Si si estoy bien solo estoy cansado- en seguida sube a su cuarto

Ikki: Porque me da que oculta algo-dice susurrando para si mismo

**EN EL TEMPLO DE CRONOS**

Cronos: Aun que ahora va de salvavidas que predecible es, verdad Hyperion? JAJAJA

Hyperion: Si señor muy cierto

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado un poquito corto pero bien.

Draconeg se despide


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos para hoy otro capitulo de la historia, espero no quedarme corto

**CAPITULO 10 : COMO DICES QUE SE LLAMA?**

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO (concretamente donde nuestro titan dice que es su hogar)**

?: Hermano-suspira con una cierta nostalgia

**FLASH BACK**

Hace 4000 años (y cuando eran ellos pequeños)

Prometeo: Hermano, hermano!- grita el pequeño de unos 7 años

Su hermano al escuchar eso sale corriendo en su dirección.

?: Que pasa hermanito- dice agachándose para estar a la altura del menor y con una sonrisa en la cara, el debería tener aproximadamente unos 9 años.

Prometeo: Mira lo que encontré- le dice el pequeño de pelo corto castaño y a su vez este lo tiene hacia atrás, sus ojos eran azules claros, piel clara y unos pocos centímetros mas bajo que su hermano (10cm como mucho)- Es un lobito que encontré –dice mostrándole a la criaturita con una pata herida y a su vez gruñendo

?: Prometeo…No podemos tenerlo es salvaje

Prometeo: Pero quizás tu puedas ayudarle siempre le caes bien a los animales-dice con los ojos llorosos

?: Vale, vale pero no llores- dice asustado ya que no le gusta ver a su hermano llorar

Prometeo: Genial- dice saltando pero al ver la cara de su hermano lo desconcierta- que pasa?

?: Nada….-dice sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de aptitud de su hermano.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

?: Que buenos tiempos- dice sonriendo para si – cuando éramos niños sin preocupaciones

Va caminando a lo que parece la entrada a un templo, todo a su alrededor esta cubierto por frondosas plantas y flores de todos los colores.

Hyperion: Veo que el lobo vuelve a su cueva – dice apareciendo de la nada

?: Hyperion- gruñe- no deberías estar aquí, por tu culpa…- pero fue bruscamente interrumpido

Hyperion: Por mi culpa- dice alzando la voz- fue tu culpa, tú fuiste quien mato a Prometeo y quien ahora está volviendo atrás intentando enmendar todo. ¿Acaso crees que es así de fácil Eliseo, crees que ayudarlos podrás saciar tu ira hacia ti mismo? – Pero en su lugar no recibe respuesta- Vamos contesta

Eliseo: No deberías haber dicho eso jamas haría eso yo…-dice ocultando la mirada entre su mechones de pelo y apretando los puños

Hyperion: Tu que! Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tu quien inicio las guerras entre Athena y Hades hace 4000 años y tu quien no puedes ni siquiera controlar el animal que llevas dentro, por favor asume la culpa y deja de huir a tu hermano le daría vergüenza, aparte tu fuiste quien …-dice sus palabras como si fuera veneno

Eliseo: Calla!- a eso su cosmos explota y sus ojos se tornan rojos …

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Si ya se que son muy cortos pero mientras ire haciendo el otro que seguramente (si no ocurre nada) serán para mañana. Por cierto doi gracias a la persona (que seguramente este leyendo esto )por todo.

Draconeg se despide


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos siento mucho la tardanza pero tuve bastantes problemas con el ordenador y lo tuvieron que arreglar. Dejando eso aparte intentare traer hoy un capítulo más largo pero mis palomas vuelan (un lio que tuve con las palomas y se me ha quedado ). Bueno no me enrollo más que si no más de uno me mata...que me enrollo más que las persianas...por cierto que iba diciendo..., ¡A sí que no me acordaba el capitulo! Espero que sea de su agrado

**CAPITULO 11: (ESTE NO TIENE TITULO LAS PALOMAS ME LO ROBARON)**

-Me las pagaras maldito-dice Eliseo hecho una furia

-O vamos no te volverás a comportar así ¿verdad?- dice Hyperion tornando a recuperar esa sonrisa burlesca que Eliseo tanto odia - Venga no seas cabezota y únete de nuevo con nosotros, sabes que Cronos siempre da una segunda oportunidad - dice extendiéndole una mano en señal de paz

Esas palabras dejaron a Eliseo petrificado, en su mente todo era un lio. Quizás debería volver? O sería un error fatal?. Por mucho que intentaba buscar una respuesta no la encontraba (_**Estas entradas entre paréntesis son del autor. Dicho eso. ¡MALDITAS PALOMAS ME ROBARON LA RESPUESTA!**_)

-Yo...-solo pudo pronunciar esas palabras su mente le daba mil y una vueltas cada vez era más complicado saber que era lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Que era más importante para él? ¿Su venganza o...lo que pudiera pasar si aceptaba?. Todo eran respuestas, pero a cada una salía una pregunta de nuevo...- Que pasaría...Si me niego Hyperion

-No te negaras...no puedes...I lo sabes sin nosotros que serias tu- corto tajantemente

-Esta bien...- a eso se arrodillo dando la señal de que aceptaba

**EN EL SANTUARIO**

-Ya estamos aqui- dice en un suspiro Seiya- Tengo unas ganas tremendas de verlos a todos-dice recuperando su característico todo jovial

-No te hagas emociones Seiya- dice Hyoga- Porque primero tendrás que alcanzarme -nada mas ni nada menos se echa a correr seguido de Seiya, dejando a los demás atrás

-Vaya - dice Shyrio - Mejor que vayamos marchando si no no abra bienvenida para nosotros- al decir esos los demás marchan seguido de el

**EN EL TEMPLO DE CRONOS**

-Como odio este sitio- refunfuña por lo bajo Eliseo

-Pues deberías acostumbrarte. Además deberías dejar de maldecir por lo bajo todo lo que dice que se te escucha - dice Hyperion soltando una carcajada mientras ambos caminaban hacie el templo principal

Eliseo solo lo mira feo, todo había cambiado desde la última guerra, los templos principales y los secundarios habían cambiado todo era de mármol y cuarzo.

-Eliseo un gusto volver a verte- una voz le llamo la atención de entre las sombra- veo que me recuerdas ¿verdad?- dice Oceano apareciendo. Su cara es de tez clara de ojos azules, su pelo es del mismo color pero de diferentes tonos de este, no era muy lardo pero le llegaba por medio de la espalda, su armadura no se veía porque llevaba puesta una túnica gris con hombreras azules con adornos plateados, no era mucho más alto que Eliseo es mas media como unos pocos centímetros menos - El señor Cronos me ha ordenado que te diga que tu misión es acabar con los caballeros de bronce, sin excepciones y si cumples tu misión se te ver recompensado con la entrada de nuevo a la orden y ya no serás considerado una traidor- dice en tono severo ante estas últimas palabras- También dijo que Hyperion te acompañara para vigilarte y ayudarte

-Yo no necesito ni ayuda, ni cualquier tipo de vigilancia para acabar con esos críos-dice como si escupiera esas últimas palabras, además de esconder la mirada bajo sus mechones.

-Perfecto, informare a Cronos y mañana partirás al amanecer, no queremos emboscadas de tu parte todo será al día, así todos contemplaran que los titanes no andamos con estupideces-al decir eso Oceano comienza a andar hacia un templo apartado de los demás, tal parecía como si fuese una cabaña o algo por el estilo- Aquí estarán tus aposentos, todo está abastecido con agua, comida y ropa, además de cama y aseo- al decir eso se marcha dejando solo a Eliseo ya que Hyperion se fue con el

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Lo siento con mil perdones pero mi cabeza está totalmente en blanco por mucho que lo intento las malditas palomas me roban las ideas -saco una escopeta de vete tu a saber donde- bueno más adelante explicare esto GRIF!- un grifo aparece-una de mis mascotas no preguntéis pero es la hora de cazar palomas. ADIOS

Draconeg se despide


	13. Chapter 13

-Hola a todos -saco una jaula con una paloma- caze una jejej esta no se me escapo -esta vez saco una ballesta- Una bolsa e esas mágicas que me regalo una amiga. Ahora si me disculpáis hay mas palomas que cazar -digo con una sonrisa sádica- DRACO! Esto lo explicare más adelante -una dragón aparece de color negro con varias cicatrices- Me voy volando hay os dejo otro capi.

**CAPITULO 12: HABER ESTO SE ACLARA O NO?!**

Era el día del ataque. Su mente no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez, sigue en blanco.

-Vamos Eliseo, podrás hacerlo -se dice así mismo

DE MIENTRAS EN EL SANTUARIO

Todos charlaban animadamente, bueno algún que otro conflicto había, (**N/A:** Bueno esto es nuevo para mi, digamos que es como un corte publicitario, bueno me aburro y mientras descanso de mi cacería -Draco simplemente asiente- ).

**DE NUEVO CON NUESTRO QUERIDISSIMO TITAN**

Esta escondido en unos arbustos y matorrales, observando a los caballeros y planeando como poder atacarlos.

**30 minutos después**

Enseguida se pone en marcha cuando ve a los de bronce marchar hacia el bosque solos sin que los que los acompañen los dorados, pero a unos cuantos metros esta Hyperion vigiando todo.

-Vaya el tigre esta de cacería- dice soltando una carcajada- Esto lo tengo que ver -dice mientras se pone en marcha.

Yendo de nuevo con Eliseo. Este está con los ojos fijos en los de bronce.

-Vamos allá -dice tronándose los dedos- esto va a ser divertido

Seiya, y los demás jugaban animadamente, sobretodo los mas jóvenes quienes están corriendo directamente hacia su trampa pero un cosmos familiar los detiene poniendo alerta a los demás.

- Oye Shun de que me suena ese cosmos- dice en posición de ataque- porque si es el que yo creo que es vamos a tener problemas.

-Esperemos que solo sea una broma de mal gusto de Kiki o algo así-dice Shun poniéndose en posición de defensa mientras miraba a todos lados- CHICOS!

Al explicarles el cosmos que han sentido todos se ponen a averiguar de dónde proviene. Pero de pronto el cielo se nubla dejando paso a unas nubes negras y rayos abriéndose paso en aquella oscuridad que altera a nuestros caballeros de bronce.

-Otra vez no -dice Ikki- Vamos cobarde sal de donde estés sabemos que eres una sucia rata -grita

-Por mi no te molestes Fénix estoy detrás vuestro -a todo esto se voltean y efectivamente hay esta recostado en un tronco y con los ojos cerrados- Me parece que me tendré de volver a presentar...Eliseo, titán de Dark Tigershark

-Lo sabia -dice gruñendo Ikki- Eres un traidor sucia rata

-Da igual como lo llames Ikki no va durar mucho- dice Hyoga invocando su aire helado

-Cierto -lo sigue Shyrio

-Basta de hablar chicos METEOROS DE PEGASO

-DRAGON NACIENTE

-POLVO DE DIAMANTES

-AVE FENIX

Los ataques van directos hacia el pero no se mueve, es mas solo sonríe, algo que desconcierta a más de uno, pero antes de que alguien diga algo sus mortíferos ataques llegan produciendo consigo una humareda.

-Se acabo-dice Pegaso sonriente

-Seiya, yo no lo subestimaría tanto-dice Shun, todos le miran como a un bicho raro (**N/A:** Hombre hasta yo lo haría, me a pasado veces)- Tenemos en cuenta de lo que dijo la palabra traición, bueno hasta yo pensaría un poco porque le pusieron ese nombre...

Pero algo le interrumpe.

-Vaya vaya -dice nuestro titán dando palmas y sonriendo, pero para sorpresa de todos no tiene ningún rasguño- Y encima el chaval es listo, pero bueno que se le va hacer no me durareis mucho-al decir eso se pone a reír- Digamos que moriréis antes de que podáis implorar a vuestra diosa.

-No digas tonterías el que morirá hoy serás tu maldito- dice Seiya

A UNOS CUANTOS METROS DE ALLI

-Vamos tardas demasiado Eliseo, que estarás tramando-dice para si mismo Hyperion que está escondido en un árbol a unos pocos metros

DE VUELTA CON LA PELEA

- Basta de cháchara -eleva sus cosmos- ILUSION INFERNAL -todo alrededor se cubre de un destello blanco, y todos aparecen muertos- Muy bien, HYPERION!

- Eliseo, ese es mi chico- dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Como tú sabes hacerlo rápido e indoloro cuando tu quieres, mejor nos vamos -a eso se van en un haz de luz

1 HORA DESPUES

-Chicos que paso -dice Shun aturdido

-No lo se, pero esto cada vez es más raro-dice Seiya- Deberían llamarle el titán de las confusiones, porque esto se parece a lo que paso en la casa de Géminis

-Lo que tu digas pero quiero partirle la cara a esa rata -dice Ikki frotándose las sienes

EN EL TEMPLO DE CRONOS (OTRA VEZ)

-Ese Eliseo -dice Hyperion tocándole el hombro al mencionado- El mejor asesino -dice en alto para que se entere todo el mundo (en resumen los titanes tampoco es que alla nadie mas)- Quien acabo con medio ejercito de Hades y bueno ya sabéis el resto -dice soltando una carcajada por esto último pero Eliseo solo lo mira feo- Vamos amigo

FIN DE CAPITULO

Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero tuve exámenes, arreglar el ordenador, y me voy de viaje asi que os dejo aquí el capi además como dije pille una paloma jejeje.

Draconeg se despide


End file.
